Buoys
Buoys are objects found in Club Penguin and Club Penguin Island. They are featured in some games, and can be seen at the Beach and the Lighthouse, and in some of the Secret Missions. There are about fifteen buoys around the island. List of buoys ''Club Penguin Club Penguin Island Other appearances *Buoys were mentioned in issues 403, 450, 504, and 547 of the Club Penguin Times. *Buoy number 7 was also included in one of the Mix 'N Match Figures sets, along with a diver and a mermaid. *Buoy number 13 appeared on the wall of the "Mullet" conference room in Club Penguin Headquarters. Trivia ]] *Buoy number 4 could only be seen in Secret Missions, due to it appearing on the back wall of the Lighthouse, which was not visible in the main game. *During the Future Party, a buoy was used to for the head of one of the types of microbots, where the number displayed on the buoy could be any number ranging from 1 to 99. *Buoys 2 and 4 appeared in the files for level 3 of Jet Pack Adventure, but oddly did not appear within the game itself. *Buoy 13 was the only buoy to appear in real life but not in-game. Gallery ''Club Penguin Buoy 1 Buoy 1.png|In Jet Pack Adventure Buoy 2 Buoy 2 Aqua Grabber.png|In Aqua Grabber Buoy 2.png|In Jet Pack Adventure (not visible in-game) Buoy 3 Buoy 3.png|In Jet Pack Adventure Buoy 4 Buoy 4 Lighthouse.png|In the Lighthouse Buoy 4 Penguin Games.png|At the Cove, during the Penguin Games. The number of the other buoy is unknown, as it was on the side of the buoy that could not be seen Buoy 4 Death Star.png|In the Trash Compactor SoundStudio Party Buoy 4.png|At the SoundStudio Party Buoy 4 Jet Pack Adventure.png|In Jet Pack Adventure (not visible in-game) Buoy 5 Buoy 5.png|In Jet Pack Adventure Buoy 6 Buoy 6 Beach (old).png|At the Beach before renovation Buoy 6.png|At the Beach in PSA Secret Missions Buoy 6 CP Times 176.png|In issue 176 of the Club Penguin Times Buoy 6 RH Quest homepage.png|On the February 2012 homepage for Rockhopper's Quest Buoy 6 Beach.png|At the Beach Buoy 7 Buoy 7 Lighthouse.png|In the Lighthouse Buoy 7.png|In the Lighthouse in PSA Secret Missions BUOYS card image.png|With 8, on the [[List of Regular Card-Jitsu Cards (series 1-4)|Card-Jitsu card BUOYS]] Mix n Match - Series 1 - Scuba Diver and Mermaid.jpg|A Mix 'N Match set with Buoy 7 Buoy 8 Buoy 8 Lighthouse.png|In the Lighthouse Buoy 8.png|In the Lighthouse in PSA Secret Missions BUOYS card image.png|With 7, on the Card-Jitsu card BUOYS Buoy 10 Buoy 10.png|In the Mysterious Deep Lodge Attic Buoy 10.png|In the Lodge Attic Buoy 11 Buoy 11.png|Embedded into the Iceberg, during the Waddle On Party Buoy 12 Buoy 12.png|In the first Puffle Digging popup Gray buoys Gray Buoy Hydro Hopper.png|In Hydro Hopper Gray Buoy Jet Pack Adventure.png|In Jet Pack Adventure Gray Buoy Aqua Grabber.png|In Aqua Grabber Gray Buoy Water Party 2008.png|At the Cove, during the Water Party 2008 Gray Buoy CPT issue 360.png|In issue 360 of the Club Penguin Times TeenBeachMovieSurfingDockSign.png|A buoy at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam TBM Buoy Epic Wave.png|A buoy from the Epic Wave Other Microbot-Buoy.png|A buoy microbot ''Club Penguin Island'' CPI Buoy 1.png|Buoy 1, near Franky's at Island Central CPI Buoy 2.png|Buoy 2, on an island at the Coconut Cove CPI Buoy 3.png|Buoy 3, floating in ??? ????????? CPI Buoy 4.png|Buoy 4, near The Migrator CPI Buoy 5.png|Buoy 5, near Gary's lab on Mt. Blizzard CPI Buoy 6.png|Buoy 6, near the Boardwalk's Lighthouse Other Tilt-O-Tube Countdown Buoy.png|A buoy with a timer on it for the next Tilt-o-Tube game in Beacon Boardwalk Question buoy.png|A "question buoy", as seen on the Island News Blog In Real Life Buoy 13.png|Buoy 13, on the wall of the "Mullet" conference room in Club Penguin Headquarters Category:Miscellaneous Category:Club Penguin Island